The enormous rise in data networking availability has facilitated fast communication all around the world. While transmission and processing speeds have continued to increase, to date, there is no common data transmission protocol and format that is consistent across all networked entities. For data to be successfully transmitted, not only must a network portal be available, but that data must be transmitted in the proper format and protocol for the destination, and in some cases intermediate destinations that will consume the data. Where an entity seeks to communicate with several different intermediate and final destinations, tracking these protocols and formats becomes substantially cumbersome.